vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Shiryu
|-|Bronze Cloth= |-|Gold Cloth= |-|God Cloth= Summary Dragon Shiryu (龍星座「ドラゴン」の紫龍, Ryū Seiza (Doragon no Shiryū); Literally meaning "Purple Dragon"), also known as Shiryu 'is a Bronze Saint of the constellation Draco. He is considered the most mature of the five heroes, and thus the wisest. As the Bronze Saint of the Dragon constellation, Shiryu dons the emerald Dragon Bronze Cloth, a jewel among the Cloths due to its legendary defense properties. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 6-C '''| '''4-C | 4-B | 3-A Name: Dragon Shiryu Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Classification: '''Human, Bronze Saint, Athena's Saint '''Age: 14 - 18 years old Powers and Abilities: 7th and 8th Sense User, Divine Cosmos, Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability and Stamina, Atomic Manipulation and Destruction, Atomic level Regeneration, Energy Manipulation and Waves, Heightened Senses, Higher Adaptability (Able to analyse and comprehend the components of an enemy's attack after seeing it once, and adapt to it), True Flight / Levitation, Telepathy, Absolute Control of his Soul with the 8th Sense (Allowing him to Ressurect, or live without a Body), Capable of Fighting without his Senses, Acausality (Through Athena's Ichor / Divine Cosmos), Regeneration Negation (Low-Godly) Attack Potency: At least Island level (Seven year old Seiya is this strong) | Star level | Solar System level | Universe level (Should be comparable to Pegasus Seiya) Speed: Supersonic '''to '''High Hypersonic | Lightspeed when first awakened, normally FTL once fully mastered, Massively FTL+ through Miracles (Powerscaling from Capricorn Shura) | Massively FTL when first awakened, Massively FTL+ when fully mastered (Crossed the Universe-Sized Hyperdimension in minutes), Massively FTL+ through Miracles | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 100+ | Class E+ (Powerscaling) | At least Class E+ | Class Z+ Striking Strength: At least Class EJ | Class XGJ+ | Class XTJ | Universal Class Durability: At least Island level with Dragon Bronze Cloth | Star level with Dragon Bronze Cloth V2/V3 | Solar System level | Universe level with Dragon God Cloth Stamina: Very high, likely Nearly Limitless Range: Several dozen meters with Energy Blasts | Planetary | Planetary | at least Galactic Standard Equipment: Dragon Bronze Cloth Intelligence: Skilled fighter. Has battled for many years. Average otherwise. Weaknesses: His signature move leaves his heart exposed for a millisecond, allowing fast-enough characters to land lethal blows as he's defenceless. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Rozan Shō Ryū Ha (廬山昇龍覇; Rising Dragon Punch): Shiryu intensifies his cosmos and gives an upward blow be it punch or kick. The upward release of energy is comparable to the image of a majestic dragon rising towards the sky. A breath and drag violently hitting the opponent rose into the air with the image of a dragon devouring the opponent; Sometimes the attack is not completely vertical as when it slightly rotates around it's prey. Unlike the techniques of the other Bronze Saints, however, Shiryu's Rozan Rising Dragon Force does have one weakness—while performing the move, his heart will be left open for a millisecond. Only three people in the series have noted this: his master Libra Dohko, Bronze Saint Pegasus Seiya, and Gold Saint Capricorn Shura. When fighting Shura, Shiryu used this weakness as a decoy to lure Shura to hew his heart, then Shiryu was able to hurt Shura successfully. Rozan Ryū Hi Shō (廬山龍飛翔; Soaring Mountain Dragon): An attack similar to Rozan Sho Ryu Ha, but in a horizontal forward rather than upward. Rozan Hyaku Ryū Ha (廬山百龍覇; One Hundred Rising Dragons): Shiryu learned it from watching his master Dokho's battle, even though he was blind at that moment. Dokho told Shiryu that his kindness was his disadvantage but at the same time his advantage. As well as removing any regret, Shiryu transcended the heart weakness of Rozan Rising Dragon Force. Standing with legs apart and the palms of his hands facing the opponent, he erupts his cosmos as intensely as possible while throwing a horde of 100 Dragons towards the enemy who is destroyed by the devouring dragons. Rozan Kō Ryū Ha (廬山亢龍覇; Enraged Dragon Force): Shiryu burns his Cosmos to the limit before capturing his opponent from behind and pushing the limit of Rozan Shō Ryū Ha creating the Rozan Kō Ryū Ha, the upward force launching Shiryu, carrying his target, into the skies. The two continue to climb until their bodies are incinerated and pulverized by the friction of the atmosphere. A suicide move intending to take the user's opponent with them to death, the Rozan Ko Ryu Ha is known as a forbidden technique to Shiryu. Excalibur (聖剣, Ekusukaribā): After defeating Capricorn Shura, Shiryu is entrusted with the Gold Saint's legendary technique Excalibur. Rather than a physical blade, Excalibur is a deadly Cosmo focused with precise sharpness on Shiryu's right arm. Although Shiryu's version of the sword was not as defined as Shura's (Shiryu's Excalibur lies only in his right arm, while Shura's can be unleashed from any of his limbs), the Dragon later refined it to the point of rivaling Shura's and used it to cut the unbreakable golden spear of Chrysaor Krishna, the powerful Mariner General, during the Poseidon Chapter. Excalibur has also shown to negate regeneration, as he was able to use it to stop the regeneration of the Dragon Faceless in Episode G Assassin. Key: Dragon Bronze Cloth | 7th Sense | 8th Sense | Dragon God Cloth Others: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 6 Category:Water Users Category:Good Characters Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teenagers Category:Cosmo Users Category:Bronze Saints Category:Toei Animation Category:Orphans Category:Hero Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Armored Characters